


Overthinking Misses the Obvious

by madamedicelia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kawaii, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamedicelia/pseuds/madamedicelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poland never seems to care much for his partner and fellow country and Lithuania is starting to question whether they mean anything to each other anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overthinking Misses the Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Kocham cię - I love you in Polish  
> Aš tave myliu - I love you in Lithuanian ;3

“Hey, there Liet!” Poland shouted as he threw open his and Lithuania’s bedroom door. He wobbled over to the bed and toppled onto it, causing the sapphire blue sheets to billow up.

“Hello, Poland.” Lithuania closed his book and placed it on the nightstand next to him. “How was the party?”

“Oh, the food was great!” Poland rolled off the bed and wandered around the room drunkenly. He started stripping his fancy dress, leaving garments all over the floor as he described the party.

Lithuania sighed as he half listened. Poland always said the same things after he came home from this party or that dinner. The food was grand, the band was talented, the manor rich. It hurt Liet that Poland hardly ever brought him along, especially when he came home like this, all giggles and wine breath.

Poland threw his shirt at a lamp and Toris saw that his neck and chest were covered in bruises and scratches. Lithuania looked away. This was the first time he’d seen such love marks on Poland but he could often smell various ladies’ perfume on Poland’s clothes. When he married Poland, he knew that they would probably not be exactly a “couple” but he had hoped Feliks would be more considerate of Lithuania’s unrequited infatuation. Or at least more discreet with his sexual exploits. 

“Ah, Poland, those are mine,” Lithuania stuttered as Poland pulled out his pajamas and tried to put them on.

“They smell nice, like you” Poland slurred with a lopsided smile. 

Toris raised an eyebrow at the comment but put it off to Poland’s inebriated state. Feliks tried to button the top but was too drunk to realize he was fastening them crooked. 

“Poland, you’re doing it wrong.” Lithuania sighed and threw back the covers. The cold air made him shiver as he quickly walked over to Poland. He batted away Poland’s hand and said, “Let me do it.” His deft hands quickly righted the pajama top, his fingers brushing against Poland’s warm chest with every button. He swept back Poland’s soft blonde hair to fix the collar. He tried to ignore the love bites but they made his heart heavy with sadness. 

“Thanks, Liet. Like, what would I do without you?” Poland beamed at Lithuania. It would have seemed sincere and kind any other time but Lithuania could smell the alcohol on his breath.

“Let’s go to sleep, Polsha. It’s late,” Lithuania said tiredly. He took Poland’s hand and led him to his side of the bed. 

“Yeah, sleep sounds, like, totally good right now,” Feliks said, his words distorted by a yawn. He collapsed on the bed and scrabbled under the cool blankets.

Toris joined him from the other side of the bed and turned blew out the candles. He heard Poland beating up his pillow and then felt it slide right next to his. Poland threw his arms around Lithuania’s waist and rested his head against his chest.

“Your heartbeat sounds so nice, Liet,” Poland mumbled into Lithuania’s pajamas. “It seems to beat faster than everyone else’s.”

Lithuania blushed in the dark, embarrassed at the fact that Poland seemed to not notice how he felt towards him and why his heart always beat a tad faster around him. To avoid broaching on that topic, Lithuania wrapped his arms around Poland.

“Good night, Polsha,” he muttered.

“Good night, Lithy,” Poland responded sleepily. He kissed Toris sloppily on the cheek before settling on the pillow he shared with him. Soon his breaths evened out, long and deep with sleep.

Lithuania kissed Poland lightly on the forehead but it was a while before he fell into the same deep slumber.

The next morning, Lithuania helped Poland with his hangover, as he always did. He brought Feliks aspirin and breakfast and held his hair back when he threw it back up. Poland always had unusually bad hangovers but still drank heavily at parties. As Lithuania thought, he realized he had never seen Poland drink more than a couple flutes of champagne or a glass of wine at the celebrations they attended together. How odd.

By noon the worst effects were over but Poland still laid on a couch with an icepack on his head to numb his headache. Lithuania sat reading in a plump armchair nearby. The midday light filtered through the windows, leaving whimsical patterns of yellow sunshine on the glossy wood floor.

“Last night was the worse party,” Poland suddenly announced. 

Lithuania, his interest piqued, put down his book and waited for Poland to continue. Feliks never talked about parties while sober or after the night they happened.

“They’re usually pretty bad, like, I just go because my boss says I have to keep up ‘friendly relations’ with those head people. They’re all boring though, like, all they can talk about is politics and other dismal things. Like, I get that that stuff’s interesting sometimes but, like, they discuss it so lamely and there’s other stuff they can talk about, too. But it’s like word vomit for them. But that’s not the worst thing.” Poland shifted the ice pack further back on his head. His eyes were so cold he could not see anything other than blurs and streaks.

“People are always hitting on me. Like, they think just because I’ve been partitioned a few times they think that gives them the right to take advantage of me. Yeah, I’ve made some bad choices but it’s like they think I’m easy because of my history. Like somehow makes me weak or something,” Feliks ranted. 

Lithuania smiled sadly. God help the poor souls who think Poland would give into anything. 

“I always turn them down, y’know. But, like, some people don’t understand the whole ‘I’m married’ thing. They try to force themselves on me. I can usually, like, beat them off and hide in the crowd but last night was different.” Poland dropped the now warm ice pack on the coffee table. A few streaks of melted ice dripped down his face and dampened the fabric beneath his head.

“I was in a hallway waiting for a bathroom to free up when this lady came up to me. I’d met her before. She wasn’t anyone special, just a whorish groupie of some baron or another. She came up to me and made a move, like super forcefully. I tried to heave her off but I had drunk some funky cocktail and everything was spinning and I couldn’t move right. She shoved her tongue in my mouth and bit my lip. I could taste the blood mixed with her nasty cheap wine spit. My arms just wouldn’t, like, work fast or strong enough to get her away. Then she started biting my neck and stuff and pressing her sharp nails into my throat, almost like a knife to a hostage. She had an iron grip on me; one hand pulling my hair, the other much lower. I managed to grab a half empty beer mug some left lying around and smack her upside the head. I made a run for it, hiding in the bathroom until I was sure she’d left.” Poland rolled over and looked at Toris. “It was horrible Liet. When I got out, I just wanted to erase that from my mind. I drank until I could barely remember my name and the driver had to carry me to the carriage.”

Toris was shocked. He had never heard any of this before. “Poland, I-I’m so sorry,” he stammered. 

“It’s not your fault,” Feliks interrupted. “I just needed to tell someone. It’s been, like, eating me alive.”

“I wish I could’ve been there to help,” Lithuania whispered, looking down.

“So did I,” Poland murmured so low Toris wasn’t sure he’d actually heard it.

Lithuania got up and hugged Feliks tightly. Poland buried his face in Liet’s hair and hugged back just as tightly, a few stray tears catching in Lithuania’s hair. Toris held Feliks, stroking his hair and murmuring words of comfort until he was sure Poland was calm.

After a few moments, Toris asked quietly, “Do you really turn everyone down because we’re married?” 

“Of course,” Poland remarked. He pulled back with a slight sniffle. “You’re my one and only y’know.”

“I-I never knew that. Like, that you felt that way.” Lithuania faltered when he realized that he’d adopted Poland’s way of speaking.

“Of course I do! Why would you think I didn’t?” Poland exclaimed, eyebrows furrowed.

Lithuania grew very shy, stumbling over his words. “Well, you’re always going to those parties without me so I thought you thought I was boring…”

“I don’t! Sure, you’re a lot quieter than me but I like it’s cute. Plus it makes our conversations a lot more interesting. I never brought you to those sorts of things because I thought you didn’t like them. Remember we went together to one a while ago? We hid out in the kitchen almost the whole time because you didn’t like the crowd and what they were doing. You were, like, traumatized and said you never wanted to go to one of those parties again. I didn’t want to see you like that, all sad and weirdly quiet again so I starting going alone. I was trying to make you happy,” Poland shrugged as if trying to play his words off as nonchalant. 

“I remember that now; we talked to the cooks and eat strawberries for hours. I though you started going alone because you saw how boring I am and didn’t want to drag around a wet towel.” Lithuania looked away and smiled self-deprecatingly at himself. 

“Nah, you just need a little incentive to come out of your shell.” Poland smiled and tenderly turned Lithuania’s face to look him in the eyes. “I’m always trying to make you happy by doing stuff for you, like not bringing you to those crappy parties and always having Lithuanian food around, especially when you’re sad. Whenever I see a book I think you’d totally like, I buy it and stick it in the library for you to find. I play chess with you even though I suck because I know you love it. When I miss you I put on your clothes even though they’re too big because I love the way you smell,” Poland admitted in a rush, blushing slightly.

Despite his tendency for overthinking everything, Lithuania seemed to have missed all the little things Poland did for him because he was too busy misinterpreting them. He always thought Poland was being selfish or didn’t care for him. Maybe Poland did sometimes go about things in the wrong way but he always tried regardless. Toris had always been too scared to ever say anything for fear that his feelings were one-sided. 

“I’m just not good at saying how I feel about you so I, like, show you instead,” Poland hurried to fill the silence. He though maybe he’d said too much and was worried about what Liet would say.

“I think you were just too stubborn to admit it,” Lithuania joked with a shy smile. 

Feliks laughed and playfully shoved Lithuania. “Like, what’s that supposed to mean?”

Lithuania chuckled and tucked a stray piece of hair behind Poland’s ear and let his hand gently trace the shape of Poland’s face. 

“It means kocham cię Polsha.” He said timidly. 

Poland grinned and cupped Lithuania’s chin. “Aš tave myliu, Liet.”

Feliks’s eyelids lowered as he leaned forward. Lithuania’s mouth parted almost instinctively, his bottom lip ready for Poland’s to catch. Feliks tasted of strong tea and his lips were slightly chapped but it was the best kiss of Lithuania’s life. He could feel his heart fluttering in his chest even after they pulled apart.

“So we go to those parties together now, right?” Toris asked, breathless from the kiss. 

“To the parties, to the market, wherever you wanna go, Liet, I’ll be there with you,” Poland laughed and flung his arms around Lithuania in a tight hug.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Lithuania exclaimed, his words slightly muffled by Poland’s shoulder. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of Feliks with a smile. Somehow, everything had worked out in the end and even though there was still an unpredictable future ahead of them, Poland and Lithuania knew everything would be fine as long as they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Poland's and Lithuania's matching marukaite chikyuu songs (WHICH IS SO FUCKING CUTE): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3NWyo554iV8 and https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hbGL8zYFW2Q THIS SHIP/COUPLE IS LITERALLY SO EFNRGWEIPRJN CUTE


End file.
